Claptrap (faction)
Claptrap's New Robot Revolution introduces many new enemies based on the assimilation of past enemies into claptrapped hybrids and variations on the Claptrap helper bots from the previous chapters of the story. Background Hyperion, in an attempt to deal with pricing problems in Pandora's arms market, reprogrammed a single Hyperion Claptrap to deal with the problem, and thus the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap was activated. The reprogramming however had unforeseen consequences when the lone robot went far beyond its mandate and sparked a major Claptrap uprising, often billed as the "Robot Revolution". The Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap began converting other Claptraps to its cause, at one point taking control of a Hyperion Claptrap manufacturing plant in Dividing Faults. This factory was not only used to churn out an endless supply of claptraps for the robot revolution, but was also turned to the more sinister task of 'claptrapping' the local human and animal populations to become the mindless slaves of the revolution. Claptraps These are regular rebel claptrap robots. They make up the bulk of the Robolution army. They have three varieties: Claptrap Partisans attack from range using guns mounted above their optic sensor. The Stabby Claptraps make rushes into melee range. Finally, the Kamikaze Claptraps roll in to self-destruct via a devastating explosion. Common Enemy Claptraps *Claptrap Partisan *Kamikaze Claptrap *Stabby Claptrap Claptrap Bosses *Cluck-Trap *Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap (INAC) *Mega Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap (MINAC) Claptrapped Enemies Bandit-Traps The INAC and his Claptrap comrades have assimilated many criminals on Pandora. Bandit-Traps are based on the original bandit enemies of Borderlands with slight differences in appearance and behavior. *Bandit-Trap - Claptrapped versions of regular bandits. *Psycho-Trap - Claptrapped psychos, including burning and badass varieties. *Bruiser-Trap - Claptrapped bruiser with the appearance of a badass. Badass versions will also spawn. Creature-Traps The fauna of Pandora have also been 'claptrapped' by the INAC's forces. *Larva Crab-Trap *Rakk-Trap *Skag-Trap *Spiderant-Trap Hyperion-Traps Due to Hyperion's deployment of the Hyperion Recon Team to attempt and quell the Robolution, the Claptraps have assimilated the fallen corporate troopers. These units fight similarly to Crimson Lance units in the original game, being Hyperion's analogues. *Hyperion Guard-Trap - Claptrapped Hyperion Guard. *Hyperion Heavy Gunner-Trap - Claptrapped Hyperion Heavy Gunner *Hyperion Soldier-Trap - Claptrapped Hyperion Soldier. Turret-Traps *Gatling Turret-Trap *Scorpio-Trap Claptrapped Bosses *General Knoxx-Trap *Dr. Ned-Trap *Commandant Steele-Trap *Rakk-Trap Hive Notes * All gun-wielding claptraps will have their gun clipped through their helmet. * There are no claptrapped versions of midgets. * Claptraps can sometimes be heard saying "Fleshy straight ahead!" upon sighting the player. * Claptrapped bandits can frequently be heard saying "Please, just let me die." upon death. Steele-Trap says the same thing upon her death. * Claptraps have two elemental weaknesses: Corrosive and Shock. This is referenced by the Fyrestone Claptrap in Borderlands 2 before you enter Hero's Pass during The Talon of God. Trivia *Some of the claptraps make allusions to the Daleks from the BBC hit series Doctor Who, yelling the Daleks' signature cry of "Exterminate!" when they attack. *Occasionally, a Claptrap will give the war cry "Oil can! Oil can," a tribute to the Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz. *One of the Ninja Assassin's tannoy announcements, "Is a claptrap not entitled to the oil of his brow? 'No!' says the man in Hyperion, 'It belongs to his owner'. 'No!' says the treasure hunter, 'it belongs splattered on the floor'" is a reference to the opening speech made by Andrew Ryan in BioShock. Which in turn is taken from Mario Puzo. *One of the The Claptraps' death cries, "Error 404 file not found!", is a reference to the well-known http error. * A wounded Claptrap might say "Claptrap needs health badly!" This is a reference to the ''Gauntlet'' series. * Another of the Claptraps' death cries, "I see... 3, flashing, red lights", is a reference to the common Xbox 360 hardware failure, the Red Ring of Death. * In a reference to the TV show "Futurama", some Claptraps can be heard saying Bender's phrase of "Hey baby, wanna kill all humans?" * A dying phrase of some Claptraps is, "Danger! Danger!" in reference to Lost in Space. * When hit some Claptraps will shout "System Shock!" paying tribute to the first FPS/RPG. * The Bully-Trap's line 'Come with me if you want to die' is a reference to a recurring phrase of the Terminator movies, 'Come with me if you want to live'. * Claptraps will occasionally say "Resistance is F.U.B.A.R." Which is a reference to both The Borg from Star Trek and Gabriel Cash's phrase from Tango & Cash respectively. See also *Claptrap (robots) *Gallery: Claptrap fr:Claptrap (faction) ru:Железяка (Противник) Category:Enemies Category:Add-on Content Category:Claptrap's New Robot Revolution